Everyone Loves Daisuke
by Yummy Chu
Summary: What happens when EVERYONE loves Daisuke. Girls and even boys! Like Risa, Riku, Saehara, Hiwatari, and a lot more! Daisuke's not to happy about his life, and he wants to tell you about it. So many people can't get their eyes off him. How 'bout you?
1. Ch1: Dear Diary, I Kissed A Boy

**YoYoYo!**

**Me knew at this.**

**Please go easy on me.**

**I'm not so good at the whole grammar thing.**

**But I am good at imagining **

**Summary:**

**What happens if Daisuke was like a chick magnet? Every girl fell in love with him at first glance. Even girls like Risa and Riku. The girls Daisuke is very "fond" of. In this story Daisuke doesn't like neither of them yet…or at least maybe. Not only is Daisuke a "chick magnet", he's a "boy magnet" too. Talk about strange! So it's like everyone loves Daisuke! Is he that irresistible? You may think that he's lucky, but what if your best friend loved you! Saehara was in love with Daisuke, Hiwatari was in love with Daisuke, Dark was in love with Daisuke, and even Krad! Everyone was in love with him! Who will he like in the end?**

**Let's start the story!**

Yo, this is Daisuke speaking. I can't believe how much my life stinks. Stinks so bad like 10 year old orange juice. Trust me don't even sniff it. Got me out like that! I want to tell you how my life stinks of orange juice. Ever since I was born people couldn't resist me for apparent reason. Hey I thought it was fun having all the attention, but it didn't get fun when I realized they were in love me! The girls keep screaming and yelling my name and tugging me! The other thing that bothered me even more was that "guys" did the same thing except it hurt. Guys are much, much stronger! Well anyway... I wanted to share my life with you. I guess I'll start when I was in middle school...

* * *

Morning sun rays shone through Daisuke's window. His alarm went off, but he still lay asleep. Wiz woke up looking at Daisuke. He crawled near Daisuke's face and started licking it. The soft tongue that was touching Daisuke's face made him wake up. He turned his head to see Wiz.

"Hi Wiz… Good morning!" Daisuke smiled at his bunny-like pet. He pat him on his head and sit up. "Another day of screaming and jumping and kissing and ugh… I don't want to go to school. All those eyes! Seriously, am I_that_ appealing?" Daisuke climbed out of bend and looked at himself in the mirror. "I don't find myself good looking."

Wiz jumped- no- flied to Daisuke's right shoulder. Wiz licked his face as though he was saying, "No! Your perfect!"

Daisuke smiled at Wiz. "You're so cute! I can understand why girls always want to pet you but me? What's so good about me?" Daisuke examined himself over and over again in the mirror.

"Doubting yourself again?" said a voice from Daisuke's bedroom door. Daisuke looked where the sound of the voice was. There stood Saehara, Daisuke's best friend. He smiled at Daisuke.

"H-hi! What are you doing here?" Daisuke said like he wasn't too happy to see his own best friend.

Saehara was hurt by the tone in his voice, but he kept pressing on. "What? A _best friend_ can't even pick up his _best_ friend to walk to school with him?" Saehara showed a fake depressed face, but Daisuke knew the real reason. Saehara was near Daisuke in a flash. "Hurry up and change! We're going to be late!" Saehara went to sit on Daisuke's chair.

Daisuke looked at Saehara. _"Aren't you going to leave so I can change!" _thought Daisuke. He knew Saehara wouldn't leave. Daisuke sighed and started unbuttoning his pajama shirt. Saehara was watching closely like a stalking-pervert. Near the last button, Daisuke faced the opposite direction and took off his shirt.

Daisuke was feeling pretty nervous. No need to blame him! His best friend was watching him change. Plus he even "likes" him. Daisuke tried opening his closet, but it seemed stuck. He tugged and yanked at it, but it just didn't open. Daisuke grabbed the handle to try again but was stopped by someone's hands. Daisuke loosened his grip to notice Saehara placed his body only a millimeter from his body. Saehara pressed his chest against Daisuke's bare back.

"How 'bout we both try it?" Saehara whispered softly in Daisuke's ear. That made Daisuke shiver. It's not everyday that a boy "make-a-move" on another boy. Well…I guess it does for Daisuke…

"Uh… Y-yeah." Daisuke pushed his voice out. Saehara put his second hand on Daisuke's stomach where his bellybutton lie. Daisuke closed his eyes tightly. _"I'm feeling…HORRIBLE!" _thought Daisuke. In his mind he was crying. _"My own best friend likes me!"_

They both tugged at the door and it opened too quickly making two people fall. Daisuke landed on top of Saehara who was know slightly blushing. "I-I'm sorry! I must be heavy!" Daisuke was about to get up, but Saehara yanked his arm and hugged him. He touched his red hair and caressed his fingers through it. He picked Daisuke up bridal style.

"Really? You're not heavy at all! It's like picking up a girl." stated Saehara giving a grin at Daisuke.

"Pervert…" Daisuke murmured.

"Now! Since we're practically late for school, I'll help you get dressed so we can get done faster!" Saehara's face was like a pervert again.

Daisuke wasn't too happy about this. Before he could say anything Saehara already laid him on the bed with his shirt in one hand. Daisuke was squirming around trying to break free, but Saehara kept pushing him down. Saehara put Daisuke's shirt on quickly and neatly. _"This isn't too bad. At least he's not doing anything perverted"_ Daisuke was half relieved but was still mad since he can't dress himself. Daisuke sat up, but still in Saehara's grasp.

"Now for the good part." Saehara mumbled. Daisuke repeated those words in his head. _"Good part?"_ Saehara was taking off Daisuke's pajama pants and purposely pulling down his boxers with it to.

Daisuke realized what Saehara was doing and slipped out of Saehara's grasp. He was out of his grasp all right but out of his boxers and pants too! "Aah!" Daisuke said covering his body with his shirt.

Daisuke blushed and didn't know what to do. He was sure that Saehara was going to make a move. Saehara looked at Daisuke who was sitting like a girl. Daisuke's legs were bent back with his hands in the front while grasping his shirt. Daisuke didn't know where to look. His face was almost matching the color of his hair. He wondered if Saehara was smirking right now. He glanced at him briefly but turned away.

Saehara smiled. "It seems the little princess lost her shoe. Shouldn't we put it back on?" He took Daisuke's boxers and crawled over to Daisuke. He grabbed one of Daisuke's legs and pulled it forward to slip his leg in the right whole. He did the same for the other leg. "And now we have to pull-it-up!" Saehara was slowly raising it from near the bottom of his legs. Daisuke was pulling his shirt forward which made his shirt rise in the back. From that moment Daisuke knew his new goal. His hands were on the bottom of his thigh. One finger stretched and touched Daisuke's back end.

"I-I-I-I can do it by myself!" Daisuke screamed pushing his best friend out of the door. He quickly slipped on his boxers and his school uniform pants. When he was finished he opened the door to see Saehara looking disappointed.

"Oh, ya done?" Saehara looked at Daisuke head to toe. He sighed. _"What do you what! You already sexually harassed me! What more are you looking for!"_ Daisuke sneered.

"Shall we go? Aren't we late?" Daisuke walked past Saehara. Saehara caught up with Daisuke giving him a pat on the back.

"Yeah! We are really late!" Saehara said putting his arm around Daisuke.

"We're going!" said Daisuke to his family members. They all nodded and waved good bye. When Daisuke opened the door he saw thousands of people. They all looked happy when they looked at him. They noticed another pair of eyes from behind him.

"Ah! It's Saehara!" Everyone exclaimed."That's not fair! How come you get to go in there! He's your best friend! You get to hang out with him all the time!" Everyone was getting jealous.

"It's not my fault. All of you guys are _losers_." Saehara laughed wickedly while he put his hand on Daisuke's shoulder again. Everyone glared as Saehara was laughing evilly. _"Saehara is so stupid! Is he asking for death! It's just like him to provoke others."_ Daisuke sighed. "What's wrong Daisuke? You seem down. Let me give you a kiss to cheer you up!" Saehara kissed him on the cheek slowly.

"That's it! Saehara your going down!" Everyone said in unison. They all charged for him. Daisuke slipped through the crowd and ran for school. He entered the classroom seeing only the teacher and a student.

"Hi Daisuke." The teacher said and started to blush. "You're late but so is everybody else." She smiled but was still blushing. _"Not you too!" _Daisuke looked at the teacher who was still smiling. He got depressed realizing that she was trying so hard to smile her cutest.

Daisuke walked over to his desk and set his belongings down. He felt someone's presence behind him. He remembered he saw one student. He turned around to see who it was. There Hiwatari sat reading his book. _"Hiwatari-kun! Now that guy would never "like" me!"_ He looked up from where he was reading. He stared into Daisuke's red eyes. He looked like he was in a daze.

"Hiwatari-kun! What book is that you're reading?" Daisuke asked interrupting his gaze.

"Nothing special." Hiwatari said calmly. He said it as though it wasn't interesting.

"I see…well… Good morning!" Daisuke gave off his most "dangerous" smile, the dazzle smile. That's the smile he could never show anyone! _"Crap! I did it. Now Hiwatari is going to--- like me!"_ Daisuke quickly turned around. He didn't want to see Hiwatari's expression.

"Morning…" said Hiwatari quietly. His voice was still apathetic. _"Huh? It's not a "lovey-dovey" voice like everyone else does."_ Daisuke decided to turn around. He looked at Hiwatari's cold eyes. He stared back, again with a bland expression. "What?" Hiwatari glared.

"Oh! Nothing!" Daisuke blushed as he turned around. _"And I thought I dazzled him. Maybe it's safe to be friends with that guy…"_

Daisuke flinched when he heard the sound of stomps. He looked at the classroom door. "They're here!" Daisuke closed his eyes fast and covered his mouth so he won't get his first kiss stolen by the lips. His first kiss on the cheek was long gone. Hiwatari looked at Daisuke confused. Everyone could only kiss him there if he covered his mouth. They barged in looking for Daisuke. One person spotted him quickly and darted towards him. All the other did the same. They grabbed Daisuke as though he was something they owned. Hiwatari wasn't confused anymore. "Aah!" _"This hurts!" _Daisuke made a face of pain, but the people around him didn't notice it.

Suddenly he felt a strong grasp. Someone pulled him to safety and put him on their lap. "Hi-Hi-Hi-Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke gasped. He hugged Daisuke and put Daisuke really close to his chest. Everyone stared at them. Everyone couldn't glare at Hiwatari for some reason. His face was too good to ignore. It was of angels.

"He-he-he's mine!" Hiwatari said under his breath. It seems like he didn't like those words that licked his tongue. He didn't seem too happy either. Daisuke could only think, _"I thought so!"_

"S-s-s-so beautiful!" Everyone exclaimed. "They're the perfect couple!" Everyone stared in awe.

Daisuke blushed. _This_ wasn't what he wanted. To be paired with Hiwatari- a guy- is pitiful. He started imagining them dating. Here comes walking in the park, holding hands, sitting on a bench watching the sunset- Daisuke's head planted on Hiwatari's shoulder, and then comes the ki-…

"Aah!" Daisuke rubbed his head and released himself from Hiwatari's grasp. He ran out of the classroom and ran away. "I don't want to turn gay!" was all he yelled out of the building, into the yard, out of the school property. He ran till his legs started to wobble. He sat down on a bench. He stared at his hands. "What am I going to do. My life is horrible." _"Not only does everyone like me, Hiwatari too! I thought I could actually have a friend who __**doesn't**__ like me."_ Daisuke sighed.

"Waah! I'm late!" Riku ran right across Daisuke. He looked up to see the girl pass him. She turned on her brakes and went back to greet him.

"Good morning!" Riku greeted trying to focus her eyes seeing who it was. She blushed when she noticed it was Daisuke. _"Here we go again!"_ Daisuke sighed even bigger. She gladly took a seat next to him only to find out that she took a seat to close! Their thighs were touching each other. Riku blushed, but she didn't want to move.

"Hi. Riku." Daisuke said while staring into Riku's brown eyes.

"H-h-h-h-hi! D-D-Daisuke…" She said his name in a low quiet voice. They were using their first names instead of last names.

"Shouldn't you get to class? Weren't you late?" Daisuke said still staring deep in her eyes.

"Ah!" Riku shot up which made Daisuke jump a little. "Now I'm really late!" and there she went. She darted too the school building. He could hear her say, "Seeya later Daisuke!" Daisuke laughed. _"She's cute."_

Daisuke sighed. "I guess it's time for me to return too." He got up and felt some curious eyes on him. He turned around to see if there was someone. Nothing but trees and bushes. He decided to ignore it since everyone stares at him anyway. He opened the door of the school building only to see Hiwatari standing there. Daisuke stared. Hiwatari looked at him.

"H-hi!" Daisuke said. _"Boy do I feel awkward! But there seems to be something wrong with Hiwatari-kun. He looks kind of sic-"_ Daisuke was cut off from his thoughts by Hiwatari. He fell on Daisuke who pushed him down. Hiwatari was laying on Daisuke. Daisuke managed to get sit up but with Hiwatari on his chest. He looked at Hiwatari and processed what he was doing.

"He's sleeping! Wait! No! Hiwatari doesn't just fall and sleep on others! Well… I don't think anyone does that…" Daisuke mumbled. "I know he fainted!" Daisuke blinked. "FAINTED!" Daisuke put Hiwatari on his back. He dashed to his house. He laid him on his bed and watched him lay there quietly. Daisuke felt Hiwatari's forehead to see if he was sick. _"Not to warm and not to cold. He doesn't seem sick. Maybe he is sleeping!" _Daisuke stared at the not moving Hiwatari. He stared closer and closer until he felt something grab him.

Hiwatari was grabbing him on the neck. Daisuke tried struggling out, but Hiwatari didn't even loosen his grip. Daisuke gave up and sat there on his chair with his head on Hiwatari's chest. "Th-this is very uncomfortable." Daisuke said. "Is he going to do this forever?"

An half an hour went by, and Daisuke was still in that position. "Ugh! I'm tired of staying like this!" Daisuke put his legs on the bed. Now Daisuke had his head on Hiwatari's chest but with his legs hugging Hiwatari's legs, and Daisuke's chest hugged Hiwatari's side. Daisuke realized his position. "I am turning gay…" he sighed. "At least I'm comfortable!" That didn't cheer him up at all. He was comfortable, but he was on his bed with another guy!

Daisuke was half asleep. He tried staying up and wait till Hiwatari woke up, but laying on the bed made it hard not too. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

Hiwatari opened his eyes slowly like he was in pain. He felt something touching his body. He looked down to see Daisuke's red hair that was on his chest. Daisuke looked so comfortable curling up against Hiwatari. He realized that his arm was hugging Daisuke's neck forcing his head on his chest. He sighed as he lay there. He didn't want to awaken Daisuke's comfy sleep.

Daisuke moved his leg putting it on top of Hiwatari's legs. His chest lay where his head was and his head was now breathing on Hiwatari's neck.

Hiwatari was immobile. He was shocked of the sudden change of position. "…" Hiwatari felt Daisuke's breath on his neck. His soft lips were laying on his neck too. That made Hiwatari move slightly. He was really shocked. Daisuke was still sleeping away. Hiwatari just stared at the ceiling. He didn't know what to do.

A little later Daisuke started to awake. He opened his eyes to see that he was kissing someone's neck. He looked at the owner of the neck and noticed it was Hiwatari. He blushed and lifted his head. " I-I'm sorry!" Daisuke said with his arms stretched across Hiwatari's shoulders. His face was a few inches away from Hiwatari's face. Daisuke blushed even harder when he tried to get off the bet until he slipped.

Daisuke was now not on Hiwatari's chest or neck, on his lips. Daisuke hesitated before he could realize that he was kissing Hiwatari. Daisuke turned red as an apple and got up quickly off the bed and dashed out of the door leaving Hiwatari frozen on the bed. Daisuke blushed touching his lip with his hand. _"My first kiss was… was… with a boy!"_ Daisuke slid down to the floor leaning against the door.

Talk about irony. Daisuke was thinking of him kissing Hiwatari at school, and now, it actually happened. Poor Daisuke. He didn't see that coming.

Meanwhile Hiwatari was still laying on the bed frozen. He touched his lip with one finger. He started to blush. He remembered the scene again. Hiwatari sat up. He saw his blushing face from the mirror. He quickly tried to forget the kiss and stop blushing. Every-time he tried he blushed even more.

Daisuke peeked through his door. He saw Hiwatari's red face. _"Great. Now he does love me…Oh gosh. I made Hiwatari gay. He probably thinks I'm gay too. You better not think you have a chance with me!"_ Daisuke closed the door and stood up. He came into the room slowly. Hiwatari turned his body in a flash. He didn't want Daisuke to see his red apple face.

"Uh… sorry about that. Err… My hand…uh… kind of slipped…" Daisuke said. "Oh! And the bed thing…well you grabbed my head and so… It was uncomfortable… and…" Daisuke started to blush.

Hiwatari turned around to see Daisuke he hid his face by tilting his head down. "I-I think it's best I be going!" Hiwatari got off the bed and started going to the door. He stared at Daisuke before he left from the corner of his eye. "Thanks for taking care of me." Hiwatari ran out the door.

"Well that's knew. I've never seen him act like that. But that's not the problem! I just kissed a stinkin' BOY!" Daisuke covered his mouth again with his hand. He started to blush as her remembered the scene again. "I'm definitely NOT going to school anymore!" And with that he wiped his face and went straight to bed.

**END**

**How did you like it? It took me about two days to write this. Lol. Is this a bad story? In the next chapter there is going to be a lot more fan girls. Lol. Lucky Daisuke? Poor Hiwatari though. That's what I was thinking when I wrote his part. Lol. If you recommend a couple match with Daisuke please speak up! I don't mind ideas from othersXD!!!!! See you around! Okay... there's some u know.... but hey!? it's part of the story! Please don't judge me! Oh and HAPPY NEW YEARS! lol I finished this on New Years! Isn't that cool?  
**


	2. Ch2: Dear Diary, I Hate Fan Girls

**Yoyoyo!**

**What's up Peeps? How didya like my first ch.?**

**It was fun for me to write... lol**

**I have a Naruto one-shot that I just posted up!**

**It's called: It's Dangerous to Sleep**

**More Info on the bottom.  
**

**LET'S START THE STORY!**

**Chapter 2: Dear Diary, I Hate Fan Girls  
**

"Ugh… I don't ever want to go to school! I'm going to see _that_ guy." Daisuke shivered. "Hiwatari probably hates me which means likes which means love which means even more gayness which means things are crazy!" Daisuke yelled at the top of his lungs. "I do _not_ want to see him at _all_! I'm going to ignore him!" Or so he thought…

Later on…

"Oh… Boy…" Daisuke sighed. "I don't know why I'm at school," Daisuke said while examining the school gate. "I thought I made up my mind to not- I mean, NEVER come to school again!" Daisuke mumbled as he stepped forward. "Best to ignore Hiwa-" Daisuke was cut off by Saehara patting him on the back.

"Yo! Hey! How come you left without me? That's mean Daisuke-chan!" Saehara put his arm around Daisuke snuggling his face into Daisuke's.

"Uh… Oh! Sorry! I didn't know you were going to come pick me up… Hehehe…" Daisuke tried to smile with Saehara's face hugging his cheek. _"Why do you **think** I left?"_

"It's okay. I'll forgive you this time…" Saehara stopped hugging Daisuke's cheek and slowly faced the direction of Daisuke's lips. Daisuke froze. He wasn't sure what to do. "Ah! I remembered that I have to go… go….uh….go DO SOMETHING!" Daisuke ran away as quickly as possible until Saehara was the size of a pea. He ran looking back and started to slow down his pace as he reached a corner.

Daisuke bumped into Hiwatari when they were turning at the corners. They looked in each other's eyes. It was awkward being close, no, even near him after what happened last time. "Er… H-h-h-hi! Hiwatari-kun…" Daisuke blushed. "I'm sorry for last time… I-I-I didn't mean to…. You know…. _that_." Daisuke looked down. His face was probably red as his hair. _"Great! I shouldn't have mentioned that!"_

Hiwatari looked surprised or looked like he wasn't too happy seeing Daisuke. Daisuke looked at Hiwatari straight in his eyes which was a big mistake. Hiwatari looked away scratching his head and slightly blushing but still maintain his icy cold tone. "I-I-I-it wasn't your fault. It was an accident!" When he said that Daisuke's expression was in disgust. Good thing Hiwatari didn't see his expression since his head was turned. He didn't want Daisuke to see his blushey-face. "I'm sorry for last time too… You looked like you were in pain…so I couldn't help it…"

Hiwatari basically turned around this time. From the side you could still tell he was doing his blushey-face. _"What is he saying? I should be the one apologizing my head off right now! What do you mean sorry for last time or you looked like you were in pain?"_ Daisuke stared at Hiwatari's back. He was lost in his thoughts. _"He couldn't be talking about the other day when he held me close? That shouldn't have to be the thing to worry about! My problem is greater!"_ Daisuke was about to say, "You don't have to apologize. I'm the one-," but Hiwatari was gone. Daisuke glanced around him, but no signs of him. "Where did he go?" Daisuke sighed. Guess I'll talk to him later.

The bell rung, and class started. Hiwatari didn't attend class which made sense since he had to remember those thoughts. _"See? I was right! I shouldn't have mentioned it! His absence is because of me!"_ Daisuke rubbed his head. Class ended, but Daisuke didn't get out of his chair so did everyone else. It seems as though they were waiting for Daisuke.

His next class was only next door. Daisuke slipped out of the door quickly and entered the new classroom. He plunked his bag onto his desk. He took a big breathe and let it all out as a sigh.

"What's wrong. Daisuke-kun? You don't seem too well." said a voice near him. It high pitched so it had to be a girl. Daisuke looked up to see the eyes of Risa.

"Hm? Oh Risa… Nothing is wrong…" Daisuke looked away from the pure colored eyes. He was a bad liar, and he knew it.

"Hm…" Risa said holding it out pretending she believed him. She looked at him straight in the eye. Daisuke stared back into her eyes, eyes wide-eyed hoping she would believe him and leave him alone.

"I-I-I'm fine! Really!" Daisuke pleaded looking away again. He was going to make a run for it but was stopped by something - something soft, like lips.

Risa kissed Daisuke easily without hesitation. He blushed when he realized what was going on._ "I guess the 'staring-back-into-her-eyes' kicked in!"_ Daisuke squinted his eyes. He wanted time to stop; to stop the kiss.

Saehara was watching the whole thing. Daisuke heard him running out the door in tears. _"Now, that's a guy who needs time more than me…"_

Risa released their lips. Daisuke was pushed back when she kissed him so he was leaning against a desk with Risa right on him. Daisuke opened his eyes slowly and stared at the ground. He glanced around for a chance to escape, but someone was blocking the doorway.

"Hi-hi-Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke blushed hard. "Where were you?" Daisuke used this to escape the "kissing monster." _"Great…He probably saw that kiss just then. Now he thinks I'm bi… Yay…"_ Daisuke approached the somewhat anger boy.

"…" was Hiwatari's response. He looked first on Daisuke then second at Risa."Why did you let that thing kiss you?"

Daisuke opened his mouth, ready for an open conversation or another apology for the other day, but this question made him freeze up. _"Since when did he care!?!"_ Daisuke cried secretly to himself.

Risa glared at Hiwatari. "Oh, so now I'm just a "thing?" Risa put her hands on her hips pouting, "Well! Why don't you just call me a bug or something?!?"

_"Wow… They're having a fight over me… I hate my life…"_ Daisuke sighed mentally.

Hiwatari glared back. He smiled (which was a **fake** smile) at her and said, "Oh, sorry I was wrong. Daisuke why did you let that **bacteria** kiss you?" Hiwatari looked at Daisuke's cute face. He touched his lips with his thumb.

Risa glared and was ready to put up with a fit, but Hiwatari ignored her.

Daisuke froze up again. He felt Hiwatari's thumb rub his lips. "Well, Daisuke."

"Huh? Oh… Yes?" Daisuke responded quickly without thinking.

"Do you know what you do to infected things?" Hiwatari said rubbing his lips again.

"Uh… You disinfect it?" Daisuke said stupidly.

"Correct." Hiwatari pressed his lips to Daisuke's lips. The bell rung and everyone was coming into the classroom. They opened the door only to be stopped by the scene of Daisuke and Hiwatari. Saehara returned and pushed the frozen crowd to get into the classroom.

"Hey why are you guys plugging up the doo-" Saehara stared at the two. He ran away in tears again.

Daisuke on the other hand was dying. His face was beat red. Hiwatari's kiss was with feeling, and Daisuke didn't know why he was melting into the kiss. He didn't hold back; he wanted more. Daisuke squinted his eyes tightly as he pressed back into the passionate kiss. Hiwatari smirked as he saw everybody's eyes. His eyes told everyone that Daisuke was his.

Risa was still throwing a fit about the bacteria thing. The kiss made her rage build up of course.

Everyone stared. No one glared since Hiwatari had an angel like face, they approved of Hiwatari. Daisuke and Hiwatari looked good together.

Hiwatari released their lips. Daisuke was still blushing. His eyes were still closed, not as tight as before. He didn't want to look at everyone's faces. Hiwatari hand was on Daisuke's waist. Daisuke stepped forward and put his head on Hiwatari's chest. "I want to leave. Don't follow me." Daisuke whispered as he dashed through the door.

Hiwatari just sighed and flicked his hair. He stared and the crowd motioning them to move on about their business. Hiwatari plunked himself into his desk. He was replaying the kiss over and over again in his mind, but only to be interrupted by Risa who was still mad._ "Tch! Stubborn lady."_ Hiwatari sneered.

While Hiwatari and Risa were fighting, Daisuke was running out into the yard. He stared while the kids were participating in P.E. He saw Riku kick the ball and successfully kicking it in the goal. The goalie slid across the ground only to miss the ball by an inch.

Riku screamed with joy and hugged her other athletic friends. She felt another person's presence and noticed Daisuke was watching her. She turned away and blushed, but she walked it off - wanting to show off again.

It was guy's verses girls, and the boy's were losing - bad. All the guys were scolding the goalie for not "doing his job." It got louder and louder and more physical when a boy punched the goalie. The teacher disciplined the boys by making them run around the whole building 10 times! The girls giggled as the boys lazily started jogging.

Riku stared at the direct Daisuke was standing to see if he was still there; he was. Riku smiled and Daisuke while waving her hand at him. Everyone else looked at Daisuke. Daisuke smiled back and waved his hand. The boys were watching too and was ready to run after him; escaping the discipline from the coach. They all ran towards Daisuke like roaming boars.

The girls looked at the boys running, but since they were competitive, they ran toward Daisuke too. Of course the screaming fan girls out run the boys and trampled them; leaving the boys on the ground with an angry teacher.

Daisuke made a run for it. He ran up the stairs to the roof which was a stupid idea. He was cornered at an edge of the fence. Riku snapped out of her competitive mood and realized what the girls were doing to Daisuke. She was about to stop the girls, but someone with dark wings swooped him out of trouble.

"D-D-Dark!" Daisuke exclaimed.

Dark smirked at Daisuke while holding him like a girl. "Yo Chibi!" Dark said while going higher and higher.

Daisuke smiled and looked down. He saw how high he was going. Dark knowing he was afraid of heights just went higher and higher. Daisuke hugged Dark and tried not to look down.

Dark chuckled and said, "Don't worry. We're almost at a house!" Dark said laughing as he started going down; he was satisfied with Daisuke's hug but not quite.

Daisuke looked down noticing they were only a few feet from the ground. He frowned when he realized what Dark's intention was. "You're mean." Daisuke grumbled while still hugging Dark; he was still a little scared.

Dark laughed as he swooped down onto his porch. "Mean is my middle name, Chibi." Dark smiled as he set down Daisuke. "Welcome to my home." Dark smirked.

Daisuke looked at the big castle-like house. "House?" Daisuke asked idiotically.

Dark laughed as he said, "Of course it's a house! What do you think it is. It's getting dark we should head into my room." Dark smirked again at Daisuke.

_"Hm… He keeps smirking at me. He's planning something evil."_ Daisuke said nothing and went inside. He looked at the gloomy and dark room. Everything was dark; it looked like night itself. Daisuke faced Dark with a face that said, "No light? What are you emo?"

Dark smiled as he closed the thin curtains. He sat on his desk chair and motioned Daisuke to sit on his bed. "Comfy isn't it? It may be dark, but the furniture is all high class."

Daisuke patted the bed feeling the squishiness. "Did you steal these?" Daisuke stared at Dark who was smirking at him.

"Of course." Dark smiled darkly. "I'm a bad man aren't I?" Dark said while he walked over the Daisuke.

"You're not a **bad** man. You steal things but- no never mind you **are** a bad man." Daisuke said while watching Dark closely.

Dark was only a few inches away from him. "Repeat those last few words for me Daisuke.

Daisuke hesitated. "Last few words… You are a bad man."

Dark plunged his body against Daisuke. "I know."

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. It was a school thing and I couldn't update faster. I don't like school anymore... Too much work! Anyway hope you enjoyed it. :)**

**So what's going to happen to Daisuke? Has Dark captured Daisuke for good? By the way, what is Dark going to _do_ to Daisuke. "Dark plunged his body against Daisuke," that sounds pretty dirty to me. Find out on the next chapter! (If I can update faster.)**

* * *

Summary:

**It's Dangerous to Sleep-  
**

**In the middle of training, Naruto falls asleep when he uses up all his energy. He awakes only to be touched by someone close to him... Please R&R! SasuNaru!!! One-shot!  
**


End file.
